ootoofandomcom-20200214-history
Anore Londore
= History = Etymology The name arose due to the founding fathers of the city having an unhealthy obsession with the video game Dark Souls. They lacked creativity, and hence decided to copy the name of one the cities from that came; albeit after adding an "e" to each word for copyright purposes. The Origin at Crowboon It began as the small farming village, Crowboon. A strong old human farmer had two sons, the twins Thoram and Detitus. As they grew older, working hard on their family farm they began to develop magical powers which were quite frightening at the time for both the two sons and the father. Unknown to them their late mother was actually a powerful witch from a strong pure bloodline of magic users. Detitus being the more diligent and astute of the two brothers began to be enticed by this new fund power that soon saw him experimenting with his gift. His interest and hunger for answers only grew as time went on which eventually spurred him to leave Crowboon and his family to satisfy his craving for answers. The Awakening Some years later their father died from a great plague which ravaged the land and only Thoram was left alive due to the protection his magic offered him. Having nothing left for him there, he packed up and set out on a journey to find his brother as he was the only family he had left. While tracking his brother down, Thoram had found himself subconsciously following in his brother’s footsteps, experiencing and learning the same things. Even though they were put under the same circumstances their paths were very different from each other. Detitus being a couple of years ahead of his brother in his arcane training was well on his way to becoming a great wizard. He was naturally more intelligent and wiser than Thoram which lead to his greater hunger for answers and greater natural arcane ability. His journey found himself travelling far across the continent learning the secrets of many domains and expanding his knowledge while uncovering secrets about his mother. Thoram being more head strong and having the natural athletic ability with his lack of patience and being less attuned to his arcane powers was hurriedly trying to find his brother and taking many shortcuts in the teachings being offered to him. Despite all of this he was on his way to becoming a very powerful magus. Crossroads After several years of searching, Thoram finally found his brother. It was not the happiest of reunions as Detitus had joined a dark cult for reasons unknown to him. Thoram tried confronting his brother but all his attempts failed miserably, this ultimately leads to a fight between the two brothers. In this battle Thoram was hopelessly defeated by his brother and the difference in power was quite evident. As Thoram lie there, his body crushed unable to move, only able to ponder on the way things came to be this way. Several days and nights had passed before he finally found a reason to live; he swore to himself that he would save his brother and bring his brother back to his senses even if it kills him. By sheer force of will his healing magic activated as it was the only teachings he actually bothered to pay attention to. He decided he would retrain himself and face off his against his brother again and swore the result would be different. Skeletons After several years of rigorous training, Thoram was now a fully-fledged magus. Being twins it didn’t take long to track his brother down. Strangely enough he found himself chasing brother to Crowboon their old home. Thoram had to defeat many masters of the arcane arts before he could reach his brother. After those many fierce battles he found Detitus in the middle of a powerful evil summoning ritual. Detitus tried to explain to Thoram that he is trying to resurrect their mother so that he can finally get the answers he has been yearning for, for many years. Against his better judgement Thoram said he will help his brother with the ritual on the condition that this will be the end of it and he will come back to his senses. Deception and Betrayal On the completion of the ritual the brothers become to feel uneasy as they felt something extraordinarily ominous emanating from the summoning circle. Flashes of green lightning suddenly began bolting out from the circle, striking the sky causing earth shattering thunder claps, each bolt rapidly following the last, increasing in frequency until pure beams of green light were streaming out of the circle, carving something out of the clouds above. To the brother’s shock the image being carved out was a colossal sized replica of the summoning circle on the ground. Detitus fell to his knees; betrayed and defeated he knew what was coming… A blinding light burst forth from the summoning circle as the sky began to part, a large object descended from the circle. Deathly roars could be heard from deep within the circle; even now Thoram knew what was coming. Being as brave and head strong as he was he grabbed a hold of his brother and brought him back to his senses, he that only the two of them stood between the dragon and thousands if not millions of innocent deaths. After regaining his composure Detitus could stand shoulder to shoulder with his brother after so long, it brought on a familiar feeling, it was feeling that put him at ease, that made him feel safe, on that he had missed through the years. Family Ties The Ancient Great Wyrm Chromatic Green Dragon was now fully emerged from the summoning circle. The dragon feeling their intentions turned his gaze upon them, the brothers struggling to stay on their feet due to the immense pressure exerted from the dragon’s powerful presence. The dragon forcibly communicating with them telepathically invaded their minds. Not being adept or knowledgeable about mental based magic, the brothers were powerless in preventing the dragon from entering their minds. “I the Great D’regelias should thank you mortals for freeing me from my prison but after exploring your memories I see you were deceived by servants and for that I must slander you for falling prey to your own feeble emotions and now you seek to stop me? Do not be foolish you have not the power to stand in my way, not even your history’s greatest heroes can shackle me again. You shall be the first to perish as my reward for releasing me you do not have to be witness to the chaos that will befall your world! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRR!!!!!” The brothers now feeling helpless as true despair began to set in, the vigour and determination they had began to slip away. As that last bit of courage was fading away, the brothers felt a warm rejuvenating presence encumber them as they begin to hear the voice of a woman although unfamiliar to them it gave them sense of security. The woman, now in a visible spectrum form, embraced the two brothers with her aura. In a warm gentle voice the woman managed to drown out the dragons ranting and the brother began to focus on her voice. “You… my sweet little boys. I had never wished that you following my footsteps but as fate would have it, you stand on a battlefield that creates and destroys worlds. Fear not my sons, this dragon is not unbeatable! I will lend you the last of my power that resides within you both of you but you need to show true conviction to win this battle as the repercussions for winning this battle will be high.” The brothers didn’t say a word, they just purged any doubt they had within their hearts and trusted their mother, one could even say that the brothers were smiling and crying at the same time in this moment because for the first time in their lives they had felt their mother’s love. Their mother acknowledged their unwavering conviction as she imparted to them a very powerful magic. Immediately they saw their mother charge the dragon and disappear into its head. Noticing the dragon’s rant had ceased and it was moving very strangely they heard the voice of their mother emanating from the dragon “STRIKE NOW MY CHILDREN!!!” As the dragon was exposing its vulnerable under belly to them. Almost if like a reflex the brothers had cast the spell their mother had given to them. The Divine Lighting Spear of the Heavens Sunder, Detitus was immediately drained and fell to his knees out of sheer fatigue. Thoram now holding this powerful magic alone felt like his body was going to tear apart but his determination stayed intact making sure he didn’t miss this one chance wound up his throw. As he released it from his hand there was a crack of thunder that could be heard even in the furthest part of the continent. It pierced the dragon right through the chest, it was roaring in pain. Detitus and Thoram now both on their knees just gazed upon the dragon as it came crashing down around them causing tremors of tremendous destructive power. The New Age After all had been settled it was found that the dragon had formed a ring surrounding the brothers and their mother had taken residence as the dragon’s consciousness, D’regelias was completely purged from his own body and the brothers soon found that the price they had to pay was the loss of their ability to use magic forever. Now thousands of people were trapped in this ring created by the dragon. Feeling responsible for the current circumstances, Thoram took it upon himself to take charge and spear head the mission to rebuild and to try and make up for his transgressions. Detitus took up the position as his advisor and trusted confidant. Together they managed to rally the people and build a life for everyone who was inside this draconic ring. During this time the dragon had fallen into a slumber but still ever vigilant watching over her descendants. It took many generations to rebuild what was lost and to form a functioning society, it took even more time to establish themselves as one of the great kingdoms of the continent, it was to be named Anore Londore. During the time of rebuilding and growth, a vast magical forest formed upon the dragon creating the perfect barrier for opposing armies who dare try to invade. The kingdom grew prosperously throughout the centuries, boasting it multi-cultural nature and best swordsman in the entire continent. Invasion The time of peace that Anore Londore had enjoyed for so many centuries ended in the blink of an eye, no one not even the dragon saw them coming. Just as silently as the night came so too did they from far above in the sky, hordes of demons, devils and monsters descended upon the unsuspecting kingdom. The battle had lasted only a mere 4 hours, even with the aid of the northern woodland elves the kingdom had fell to the sheer might of the evil lord Gwyne’s forces. Try as they might it was futile; their only was the young prince Nathaniel whom was able to flee with the King of the northern woodland elves to fight another day. Strangely enough Gwyne was only interested in the Capital the City of Blades, all the rest of the inhabitants of the draconic circle were left untouched. Although all the city's inhabitants were thought to be dead, the city's army was able to hold off Gwyne's forces so that roughly 60% the population were able to take refuge in a magical holy building known as the Epicenter. The Epicenter is a large round dome structure that has an infinite growing space within itself housing every religion that exists in this world. Each building is coated in gold to improve impurity as well as being fully equipped with day/night features and change of season. Most think its the work of the dragon helping to protect the city but for some reason the holy power is so immense that Gwyne and his forces cannot even approach it. As the community within the Epicenter began to solidify and somewhat grow two distinct groups began to emerge namely the Epicentorians and The Resistance. The Epicentorians make up the most of the population and they have become content with their lives, actually giving up hope on ever returning to their old lives. The Resistance being the minority group are the group that still await the return of Prince Nathaniel to save them. The two groups often found themselves at opposite ends of various issues that arose. After years of clashing heads, The Resistance was eventually suppressed and were forced into hiding and almost forced to be forgotten by the rest of the populous but they sat silent still waiting for their prince to return. Category:Background